1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power storage device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification, the power storage device is a collective term describing elements and devices that have a power storage function. For example, a power storage device (also referred to as a secondary battery) such as a lithium-ion secondary battery, a lithium-ion capacitor, and an electric double layer capacitor are included in the category of the power storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of power storage devices, for example, lithium-ion secondary batteries, lithium-ion capacitors, and air cells have been actively developed. In particular, demand for lithium-ion secondary batteries with high output and high energy density has rapidly grown with the development of the semiconductor industry, for portable information terminals such as mobile phones, smartphones, and laptop computers, portable music players, and digital cameras; medical equipment; next-generation clean energy vehicles such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV); and the like. The lithium-ion secondary batteries are essential as rechargeable energy supply sources for today's information society.
As described above, lithium-ion secondary batteries have been used for a variety of purposes in various fields. Properties necessary for such lithium-ion secondary batteries are high energy density, excellent cycle performance, safety in a variety of operation environments, and the like.
A lithium-ion secondary battery includes at least a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolytic solution (Patent Document 1).